Emotions
by SingingIntrovert
Summary: Based off the movie "Inside Out". Scenes from MPAS with the emotions added.
1. Biting Grunion

"I don't know what just happened here, but I know it was wrong!" Ms. Grunion said after a paradox happened when Sherman touched his past-self. Inside Mr. Peabody's head was, like all people, the five emotions: Joy, Anger, Sadness, Fear, and Disgust. Fear was taking over of the control panel. "We're going to lose Sherman..." Sadness slumped over. "This boy is coming with me!" Ms. Grunion grabbed Sherman's wrist. "Mr. Peabody!" Sherman cried. Fear pulled some levers, "Oh no!" Mr. Peabody reached for his son saying, "No, Ms. Grunion!" "Fear let go!" Joy yelled, pulling at Fear, "You're making him panic!" Fear cocked an eyebrow, "This is the perfect time to panic!" "Ow! Let me go!" Sherman pulled away from Ms. Grunion. Joy smiled, "He got away! Hurry!" Mr. Peabody reached for his son. "Get back here!" Ms. Grunion pulled him back. Anger growled, "Oh thats how you want to play it, huh?!" Joy grabbed Anger, "Anger, no! We can't make Hector lose his temper!" Sherman struggled, "Ow! Ow! You're hurting me!" Fear gasped, "She's hurting him!" Anger shoved Joy away, "Oh no you don't!" He grabbed the levers on the control panel and shoved them forward, "GRAAAAAHHH!" Mr. Peabody growled as he ran on all fours and chomped.

Everyone gasped. "He bit me!" Ms. Grunion said. Mr. Peabody backed away. Disgust shoved Anger, "You made Hector bite her?! Are you out of your mind?!" Anger shoved her back, "Would you rather us lose Sherman?!" "He bit me!" Ms. Grunion repeated in a more threatening tone as she pulled out her phone. "Oh no! What do we do!?" Fear yelled. Mr. Peabody turned, watching Ms. Grunion talk to the police. "Mr. Peabody, what're we gonna do?" Sherman asked. Fear ran to the control panel and took over. "RUN!" Mr. Peabody yelled, leading everyone to the elevator.


	2. The Petersons

Sherman opened the door to the kitchen. "Ooh! That looks delicious!" Joy exclaimed in Sherman's head. "Whats cooking Mr. Peabody?" Sherman asked while Mr. Peabody carried the food to the table. "Oh, nothing much." Mr. Peabody said, "Just a little Dungeness crab with a passion fruit basil concassé, some truffled quails in a juniper berry reduction, and baked Alaska." Disgust blinked. "Well he's been busy." She said.

"Wow." Sherman said, "Is there some sort of special occasion?" "You could say." Mr. Peabody said. Joy began to think, "Special occasion..." Sherman said, "It's not my birthday..." Mr. Peabody shook his head, "No it isn't." Sherman thought again. "It's not your birthday..." He said. Mr. Peabody said, "right again." And stepped off the counter. Fear's eyes widened, "Uh oh!" Sherman gulped, "It's not Father's Day, is it?" He asked, worried he'd forgotten. Mr. Peabody tossed Sherman his hat. "Nope, it's not Father's Day." He said. Fear sighed, "Whew! I was worried we'd forgotten!" Sherman heard the doorbell ring. Joy took over. "Ooh! I know!" She said. "Is the President coming to dinner again?" Mr. Peabody said, "No." Anger grumbled, "C'mon! Give us a clue!" Sherman followed his father to the elevator. "So who's coming to dinner?" He asked. Peabody straightened his bow-tie. "Let's just say if the evening is a success," he said, messing with Sherman's glasses, "we can put this whole biting business behind us."

The elevator opened and revealed..."PENNY?!" All the emotions yelled. Sherman's jaw dropped and his eyes widened as Penny shot him a furious glare. Fear messed with the control panel. "What do we do? What do we do?! Is Mr. Peabody trying to kill us?!"

"The Petersons! Welcome!" Peabody said happily. "Welcome?! Is he nuts?!" Anger yelled. "So he's literally a dog." Mr. Peterson said. "Paul!" Mrs. Peterson scolded softly. "No, that's alright. Although I prefer, 'literate' dog." Peabody said. Joy tilted her head, "I don't get it." She said. "That's beside the point, Joy! Do you not see who's standing right in front of us?!" Disgust said. "We're so delighted you could come on such short notice." Peabody said, "Aren't we, Sherman?" Sherman didn't answer. "Uh, no!" Anger said. " _Aren't we, Sherman_?" Peabody said more firmly. Disgust flipped a switch and Sherman muttered, "yeah, we're interested in what's going on, that's for sure." Joy blinked, "Disgust! What was that?" She said. "He wanted an answer." Disgust grumbled.

"Say hello to Penny, Sherman." Peabody said. Disgust rolled her eyes and pushed a button. "Hi Penny." Sherman mumbled without making eye contact. "Hello, Sherman." Penny responded with hatred in her voice. "Now, why don't you show Penny your mineral collection, Sherman? I'm sure she'll find those new geodes of yours fascinating." Peabody suggested. "Not like we've got anything better to do now that _she's_ here." Disgust said. Sherman rolled his eyes. "Come on." He said. Penny followed him, grumbling. "This is gonna be the worst night ever!" Anger yelled.


End file.
